


Caught

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Caught, Collaborative Work, Dom Atem, Kaiba - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Prideshipping, Seto - Freeform, Timeshipping, Yami Yuugi - Freeform, a beautiful roleplay, a little ooc but who cares, again didn't think i had to spell that one out, but here we are, i think that's just kaiba in general, or is it timeshipping, poetic kaiba, same dif, seto gets busted, setokaibasbants, slaycinder, sub kaiba, they rib each other a bit, this started as a roleplay, what else is prideshipping all about, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: There was no mistaking what Kaiba was up to, splayed naked across the master bed with his hands buried between his thighs.Atem leaned against the door. “So this is where you’ve been.”





	Caught

There was no mistaking what Kaiba was up to, splayed naked across the master bed with his hands buried between his thighs.

Atem leaned against the door. “So this is where you’ve been.”

Kaiba jumped comically at the sound of his voice, helplessly slamming an overstuffed pillow over his lap—as if he could possibly conceal his shame.

Atem couldn’t resist.

“It was the ‘dragon harem’ fantasy again, wasn’t it~?”

Kaiba turned his head, swallowing minutely. "That was one time," he murmured begrudgingly, shifting underneath the pillow placed firmly in his lap. "Besides, I still recall the time I found you slouched over the counter while you were supposedly doing _dishes."_

A shameless chuckle. Atem didn’t even deign to deny it. “I remember. I got distracted by the thought of your naked body covered in bubbles~.”

Kaiba grit his teeth, stubbornly crossing his legs under the pillow. "Is that what that was?" he breathed softly before realizing with a touch of horror that he was _panting_ at the thought, recalling how pretty Atem's perky little ass had looked jutting out from the counter, that rosy blush gracing his bronze cheeks.

When he came back to himself, he glanced at Atem’s face—and saw the telltale razored smirk on his lips.

He’d noticed.

“Oh, yes. I get distracted by indecent thoughts of you all the time.”

He admitted it so freely, slinking toward the bed with an affected sway of the hips, dark eyes hooking on Kaiba’s desperate attempt at modesty.

“But it’s okay,” he murmured, coming close enough to reach out and stroke the edge of the pillow with a sun-touched finger. “That you don’t think about me, I mean. To each his own, right?”

Kaiba stared guiltily up at his lover, a touch of regret tainting his words. "That's not what I--I mean, it's not that I--I--" He faltered, realizing there was no way to explain himself without indulging his Atem.

He locked his gaze onto those bright, orchid eyes before gazing down at the delicate digits caressing his protection.

He sighed softly.

"I think about you all the time," he admitted before he could stop himself.

His eyes roved over Atem's slender frame, admiring the swagger of his hips, and he spread his legs just a little.

Atem blessed him with a broad, genuine smile. His hand pressed harder into the pillow and began to stroke over the smooth linen. He bent down close enough to kiss, nudging Kaiba’s nose with his own and purring, “Oh~? And just what do you think about me?”

The warm scent of Atem's skin tickled Kaiba's nose, and he tugged at the hem of his lover's shirt, already feeling deep-seeded need silently urging him onto his back.

"I think about the tinkle of your laughter and the brilliance of your smile."

He moved into Atem’s mouth and pulled at his lower lip with gentle teeth, the pillow slipping quietly out of reach.

"I think about the warmth of your skin and the softness of your breath."

He wrapped mile-long legs around Atem's waist, pulling them close together.

"I think about fucking you senseless and just how good it must feel to be so full."

He swallowed hard, grinding against his lover's hips.

"I think of how badly I want to feel you inside of me."

He tugged needily at the waistline of Atem's pants, grinding hard against his pelvis, his restraint quickly slipping away from him.

"Atem," he murmured softly, lying on his back and pulling his lover on top of him.

Atem came willingly, mounting Kaiba’s body as a king mounts his throne, shedding his shirt like he’d forgotten the use of wearing it. Eyes the color of a pre-dawn sky in summer, heavy and warm, alight with his lover’s urgency.

He moved without preamble, without mocking or meandering, laying himself over Kaiba, sunlight melting across eager earth, delivering heat and light and life.

His kiss landed with gravity and precision, filling lips and senses with the limpid spark of reunion—two longing pieces linked together once more.

Hands with heated skin split his lover’s legs to make room—carving out a perfect lacuna for his own body as he stripped himself bare.

Flesh slotted against flesh, and for all his composure, Atem made an incredibly uncensored sound.

“I can’t believe you tried to do this without me,” he managed, though the fire was already roaring in his skin, giving his raw-earth complexion a telling red flush.

Kaiba's body undulated underneath Atem's slender, omnipotent form, moaning softly at every brush of skin, feeling his eyes roll up into his head at the delicious electricity sparking between their entwined bodies.  
Fingers curled into that wild hair, soft whispers of his name tickling the shell of Atem's ear. Kaiba rutted up against his body. "Atem," he pled quietly, voice barely above a murmur. "Fuck me. Please...."

A delicious, slick slide between their thighs.  
Kaiba moaned loudly enough to bring a bright blush to his cheeks--one to complement Atem's.

He felt the toothy smile at his jaw, a warm tongue flicking at sweat-seasoned skin.

“As you wish~.”

There seemed to be a breathless dip in time, then. A moment that lingered and flashed by at once while Atem worked the practical magic of preparing him.

Fingers were already working easily between his legs, piercing and prying. Atem’s breath wandered down past his navel, warm mouth capturing Kaiba’s lust in one fearless swallow.

He pulled off patiently and kissed the side of Kaiba’s ramrod shaft, smirking insufferably.

“So worked up, _Seto~.”_

Kaiba blushed deeply, gazing darkly down at the lewd sight of his lover's lips on his cock. Hands roamed eagerly in Atem's hair, gently pushing him down onto his shaft, purring at Atem's quip. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, so can you really talk?" He groaned and bucked up into Atem's mouth, clenching down on those fingers working inside of him.

He licked his lips in anticipation, bouncing his heels off of Atem's back, urging him on. "Tease," he complained, writhing needily on the sheets. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to throw you down and ride you myself."

That smirk only grew, splitting into a devilish smile.

“Be my guest.”

As if to mock him further, Atem kitten-licked his tip before resting his cheek on Kaiba’s hipbone, one hand working too slowly inside him, the other barely grazing the heated flesh of his cock.

Kaiba went cross-eyed at the tentative attentions of Atem's mouth and hands. He twitched and thrashed and clutched Atem's hair, desperate for more of that elusive touch.  
Too far out of reach, Kaiba groaned and gripped those slender shoulders. "Did you want me to apologize?" His nails dug into Atem's back. "I knew you would come back to me. Maybe I wanted you to find me like this," he tried, offering himself by spreading his legs. "You're saying you won't dominate me just because...." He quickly silenced himself, realizing how desperate he sounded.

His nails dug deeper into Atem's shoulders--hard enough to inflict pain. 

Fuck.

He grabbed his lover with ease, lifting himself up onto the sheets and splaying Atem on his back. Kaiba hovered over Atem's hips, gazing down at him with eyes sharp enough to pierce the skin. "If you won't act," he snipped, "then I'll take care of this myself."

Surprise passed over Atem’s face like a small, thin cloud—slipping away to reveal the feral blaze of a challenge accepted. His lips had yet to lose their cocksure tilt, and it took little effort to haul Kaiba down by the neck and kiss him deaf, dumb and blind.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Atem simpered, hands hooking on Kaiba’s hips to help grind their bodies together. “Maybe I just like seeing that _fire_ in your eyes.”

Something dangerously close to a chuckle hitched in his chest.

“Maybe I like being _hunted_ just as much as I like the hunt.”

Eyes like storm-rolled sunrise flickered up and softened. “...Being chased and challenged....”

One hand returned to cup Kaiba’s face, thumb pressing across his lips.

“By you.”

Kaiba was quick to surrender to Atem's probing tongue, feeling the tip of his lover's shaft slowly piercing his entrance. "'m not being dramatic..." he protested weakly, humming into Atem's mouth and panting softly.

His control slipped entirely at the promise of Atem's final words, and he murmured, "If you're my prey, then it looks like I've caught you," before sinking entirely onto Atem's engorged shaft.

A shameless groan fell from Atem’s lips, humming against his lover’s. His hips bucked instantly, tucking himself deep and firm between Kaiba’s legs.

“There we are....”

One hand knotted into Kaiba’s hair, the other cupping around his length and securing it lightly against Atem’s stomach—makeshift stimulation that ignited when Kaiba moved his hips.

Kaiba's breath hitched, and he arched needily into Atem's touch, fucking into Atem's hand and back onto his cock, gasping and sighing at the feeling of that engorged girth.

"Fuck," he breathed, already pushing rhythmically between two points of friction that left his body reeling and desperate for more and more pressure. Lewd droplets fell from his tip as he wrapped his arms around Atem's frame and pulled them close together. "Fuck me, Atem," he demanded, picking up his tempo, dying for the weight of his lover inside of him, moving, thrusting-- _"Fuck me."_

Atem moaned deeply in response, both hands clamping onto Kaiba’s hips, hauling him down, impaling him hard.

“Ride me,” he commanded, crushing Kaiba’s challenge, voice and face flushed with lust. He bucked hard between Kaiba’s legs, nails scraping, heels digging deep into the sheets. “Come undone for me, Seto.” He panted helplessly, gaze melting down Kaiba’s body—the incarnadine glow beneath pale skin, the blazing clouds in icy eyes.

“Hah...hng....” Holding his lover’s hips in an iron grip, Atem thrusted again, body arching to pierce Kaiba’s warmth as deeply as possible. He gasped. “Seto...move....”

Kaiba cried out in response, clenching down hard on Atem's cock, sinking deeply onto his shaft and clutching his lover's shoulders for support.

A soft whisper in his ear, a delicious plunge between his legs, those eager pants and molten stare.

A request.

A challenge.

Kaiba couldn't resist.

He planted one last deep, painful kiss against his lover's throat, using teeth and tongue to leave a gorgeous purple mark that matched the orchid of his eyes.

He parted from his embrace, leaned back against Atem's erected thighs, and, lifting his own weight, slammed down onto Atem's length, groaning long and low at the way it pierced that delicate place so deep inside of him. He shivered. Rose. Fell again. Riding Atem with vigor unmatched, clutching those gorgeous legs behind him as he sunk down onto Atem's cock over and over and _over_ again.

The look that burst across Atem’s face was _priceless._

Genuine shock and otherworldly bliss, his mouth hanging open and practically _salivating_ at the sight of Kaiba’s body, stretching and straining as he plunged and rode with abandon.  
“Set— _oh!_ Ohh....” Breath catching again and again, hands swiping helplessly over his lover’s sweat-sheened skin. Unable to do anything but lie between Kaiba’s legs, winded and gasping, feverish and dizzy as he watched Kaiba using him like a toy, taking him devastatingly deep into that intimate heat.

He tried to choke out a warning, that he was hurtling toward the edge, but every word devolved into a moan or a cry.

“I’m...I...hck-ahhhhh... _aahh…._ ”

Kaiba sucked Atem deep into his body, moaning shamelessly at each intimate pulsation of his lover's shaft. He groaned and stared down at their union, feeling Atem swell deliciously inside of him. "Cum inside, Atem," he murmured, bouncing lewdly up and down. "Let me feel it. Let me feel you...." He leaned low over his lover's body, still pumping his hips on Atem's cock. "I need you...."

He kissed the crook of Atem's neck before sinking his teeth into the skin, so close to his own release, reaching a hand down to stroke his own shaft. A shudder rocked his whole body as he teetered on the precipice of his release.

"Atem," he breathed, as if casting a spell. Again, louder, _"Atem--!"_

And before he knew it, he was falling, jerking and writhing atop his lover's lithe form, cumming over his stomach and releasing a high-pitched whine that left him dazed and seeing white.

Nails in his skin, Atem dragging him down roughly by the hips and thrusting upward, arching them both off the bed, making weak and wondrous sounds.

“That’s it—that’s it—oh _gods,_ yes, yes—a- _ahhh!”_

The sound and sight of his lover’s explosive release shoved Atem over the edge, his body spasming hard, cumming in a long, delirious wave.

“KAIBA~!”

Atem jerked them both onto their sides, lodged deep inside with his weight pinning one of Kaiba’s legs—his hand holding the other flush around his waist.

Wet, open-mouthed kisses fell chaotically down Kaiba’s face as they twitched and groaned together, bodies writhing in inseparable unison.

Kaiba breathed a deep sigh of relief, surrendering to Atem's touch, their legs entwined. He shuddered as his lover filled him to the brim, digging his nails into his back and moaning at the slick squelching between his thighs. Without thinking, he leaned in to kiss Atem's bruised lips, molding their mouths together and pressing eager, dabbing tongue at his partner's lips, silently pleading for entry, reveling in the wetness between his legs, the warmth and sweat between their skin.

Atem moaned and melted against Kaiba’s body, the orgasmic earthquake finally subsiding to soft, sporadic tremors.

He slid some hair from his lover’s brow and smiled.

“There. Now, aren’t you glad I walked in~?”

Kaiba chuckled softly into his lover's mouth, tongue sliding over his teeth in a swift motion before pulling away, hands gliding over Atem's hips and feeling out each wave as his high subsided. "Don't think this means I'll forget just how pretty you look when _I_ have the upper hand." He shot Atem a challenging look and a wily smirk before immediately kissing him breathless and rolling on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing thanks to [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants) for collaborating with me to make this beautiful creation (and post it for all the world to enjoy for their innocent pleasure). Half of this is theirs, and I am so glad to be able to work with them. Thank you.
> 
> Thanks as always to you amazing readers who leave your kudos and comments and bookmarks or just take the time to read this fic. I'm super appreciative of every one of you, and your kindness truly brightens my day.
> 
> There is a server with Setokaibasbants and myself and many other roleplaying fic-writers of the internet. If y'all would like to join our shenanigans, feel free to message either me or Setokaibasbants.
> 
> Thank you again~.


End file.
